


What You Want

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddles everywhere, Established Relationship, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, choose your ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Ignis is trying to get his work done so he can spend uninterrupted time with Noctis. The only thing in his way, however, is Noctis himself.Or the prince gets himself into and out of trouble.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69
Collections: The Ignoct Spice-a-thon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've written some smexiness for this month's ignoct spice-a-thon. I've missed the OTP and have been meaning to write this for forever. I also experimented with something I've wanted to do with fic and that is *choose your ending* inspired from those choose your adventure style books from when I was a kid XD
> 
> Not beta read. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please come yell at me on twitter @iggys_sous_chef

Ignis usually loved it when Noctis would nibble along his neck, feeling the warmth of his breath and the enticing swipe of tongue over his skin. But right now he was trying to finish up his correspondence with a Graleaen ambassador and every time Ignis had to stop to chide Noctis or pull his wandering hands from his person was just that much longer it was going to take to get finished. 

Noctis rolled around on the bed like a bored kitten with too much pent up energy looking for attention and finding no one or nothing to play with. Ignis was positive that had Noctis been a cat his ears would’ve been folded back and his tail would've been thumping against the bed. “Iggy~” he whined, “Aren’t you done yet?”

“I wasn’t done when you asked me a few minutes ago and my status hasn’t changed,” he replied, not taking his eyes from the screen of his laptop. The tick of his keystrokes filled the silence for a moment before Noctis crawled closer to him. “Come on, Ignis… put the work away. You deserve a break. The e-mail will still be there…” he said, trying to be as persuasive as possible, his fingers teasing a button on his shirt free from its hole.

A wry smile tugged on Ignis’ lips as he pulled Noctis' hands away once again. “Nice try, but I know you and if I stop now I’ll never get around to finishing it. Just be patient, love.”

Noctis groaned, the sound exaggerated, before he tried again. His hands smoothed up Ignis' back, fingers sliding beneath the suspenders and following them up before they got too tight near his shoulders. "At least get a bit more comfortable…" His warm hands curled over his shoulders and squeezed. "You work too much, you deserve it."

"This is comfortable to me," Ignis stated plainly. He knew exactly what game Noctis was playing at, but he knew how to navigate the field, too. He could almost feel Noctis' stare boring into the back of his head. 

Noctis was indeed staring at him, eyes narrowed and calculating. He peered over one shoulder, his arm snaking under Ignis' and around his torso. Fingers sneaked their way up his chest, and Ignis let it continue until he felt cool fingertips slip through the opening the previously undone button afforded.

There was a soft gasp behind him as Ignis reached up and halted the wandering hand. "Noctis, please let me finish my work." He twisted in his spot and looked back to meet his eyes. He was being serious and he wanted Noctis to see it. "I have got to finish this by the end of the business day."

"And I say you've got to take a break. Your prince commands it."

Ignis wanted to waver at those words, to push his laptop aside and just give Noctis every bit of what he wanted. Instead, a light sigh passed his lips and he turned back around to face the screen. "And I'm afraid my _king_ commands this of me."

Hands found their way to Ignis' chest again, fingers pressing firmly as Noctis dragged them down. "Then just five minutes-"

Ignis pulled his hands off more sternly this time. "Five minutes?" he scoffed. "I will do no such thing. Now, _please_ , let me focus or you'll find yourself over my knee," he warned.

Noctis bit on his lip, sinking back a little with a nod. Satisfied for the moment, Ignis returned to his work, reading over the last paragraph before continuing forward. A few minutes passed successfully in silence, with no hungry hands to fend off. Then Ignis felt a touch to his back, a gentle drag up along his spine, to the back of his neck, and just into his hair, making goose flesh ripple down his arms. "Noct."

The prince was nonchalant. "I'm just touching you…"

"You know precisely what you're doing."

Noctis' breath was warm at the nape of his neck, his smile evident in his voice. "Mm...not really…" 

Ignis closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He was obviously going to have to show him he was serious since his words were having no effect. Setting the laptop aside, he reached for Noctis. "Come here."

Noctis was wearing a grin, as if he'd won whatever silent game that had been started between them. Ignis cupped his face, pulled him closer to his own, eyes watching his thumb follow the curve of Noctis' jaw. "I already told you, my dear Noctis, exactly where you'd wind up."

That was the only warning he gave before yanking Noctis down, so quickly it had thrown him off balance. Over his knees Noctis went, face down and eyes directed at the floor. Ignis' hand came down against his rear and Noctis gasped, tensing over his legs.

Ignis' voice was firm, low. "I asked you to give me time to work, then I would take care of you." His hand came down again, the smack echoing off the walls. "But you don't know how to listen do you? Naughty boys don't get their way, they get punished." His hand came down twice more, Noctis grunting from the impact.

Ignis resisted another spanking and adjusted his glasses instead before helping Noctis up to his feet. He nearly apologized on the spot when he saw how flushed Noctis was, but he bit his tongue. He lifted his hand, fingers curling under Noctis' chin as they held each other's stare. "Now, please be good and let me finish this. I don't have too much left."

"Okay Iggy," Noctis replied in a whisper, a little breathless.

He smiled then. "Thank you."

Ignis returned to work. However it wasn't easy when he could remember the weight and warmth of Noctis draped over his lap. He had to read over his last couple sentences and begin again, trying to focus on being amiable although discussing a sensitive trade situation. The soft sound of King's Knight reached him from behind and he was content to know that Noctis was taking him seriously and occupying himself. 

Ten minutes passed in a companionable silence, Noctis playing and Ignis working. He was nearly done, and quite impressed with his correspondence to be honest. Hopefully the ambassador would think so as well. He was putting the finishing touches on his conclusion when he felt the bed dip beside him, Noctis coming closer once more. "Are you done yet?"

"No."

"Really?" he pouted and it began again. "I can't believe you're ignoring me to work on that."

"Well, it is my job and your father considers it to be essential work."

Noctis set his chin upon Ignis' shoulder. "He has his own men for that sort of stuff. You're supposed to be _mine_."

Ignis smiled, but didn't take his eyes from the screen. "I am yours… which is precisely why I'm doing this. So when you've become king you'll have someone who is well-versed in the art of political business e-mail."

"Iggy… this isn't fair. When you said you'd spend the day with me, I thought you'd be… I don't know… with _me_ and not your computer."

"Yes, but you knew that the only way I could spend my time here was to take care of a few requests. I don't see the harm, especially when the trade off is in your favor."

Noctis whined a little and wrapped his arms around him. "You can still get it done. I just don't see why it's such a big deal whether you do your work first or me."

Ignis turned to regard him and set the laptop aside once more. He took Noctis' hand from his person - again - and stood. "Come here."

Noctis stood, squeezing Ignis' hand with a small smile. Ignis, however, looked less amused as he pulled Noctis around the bed to the wall. He positioned him against it, making sure his shoulders touched the hard surface. "You are in time out."

Noctis' eyes went wide in shock. "Do _what_? What am I, a child?"

"You're acting like a spoiled child, so you're getting treated like one. If you wish to keep acting out then you can remain here and watch. You're not to move from this spot for… what was your suggestion earlier?" he smirked, "Oh yes, five minutes."

Disbelief hung on Noctis' features and laced his voice. "Ignis… come on."

He turned and walked back to the bed, not sparing him another glance. "Five minutes. Don't you dare move."

Noctis pulled a face, obviously displeased, but Ignis only chuckled as he turned and caught the expression. "Surely you can last five minutes," he said as his fingers began to work the buttons on his shirt free.

Noctis looked betrayed, mouth falling open. "No fair."

Ignis watched Noctis as he gave his wordless reply. A push of hands and a little shrug of shoulders, and the suspenders fell, hanging loosely at Ignis' sides. He lifted his head and held Noctis' attention as he began to unbutton his slacks.

Noctis huffed. "You're unbelievable!"

"Mmm… yes," he conceded with a smile, letting his pants and suspenders drop to pool around his ankles. He stepped out of them and then reached down to release the clasps of the shirt stays. He could feel Noctis' eyes follow his every move, could hear the tiny sound he made as the last one came off. Ignis eased the button down from his shoulders and let it slide down sinewy arms to join his other clothing. He normally wouldn't leave them so carelessly piled about, but he only had a few minutes after all.

Socks. Garters. Underwear. 

That was all Ignis was left in and all Noctis could focus on. It was a terrible crime to hide such deliciously lean muscle under those layers, and Noctis ogled him openly. Ignis took the lube from the drawer and laid upon the bed, lightly gasping at how cool it felt against his body. His fair skin was such a beautiful contrast against the dark bedding. Noctis' gaze followed Ignis' hand as it smoothed from a knee up toward his thigh, fingers tracing the edge of the garter. He parted his legs, letting them fall open as he dragged his touch over the center of his boxer briefs.

"Do you like what you see?" Ignis asked, slowly blinking, the corner of his lips curling up into a half-smile.

Noctis nodded, eyes still glued to the hand rubbing and squeezing over his crotch. "You're so hot… this is really mean of you."

"I think it's a perfectly acceptable punishment. You should learn some patience." He softly moaned - partly because he was getting so turned on feeling Noctis' eyes on him, but mostly just for show. 

And since it was a show, Noctis was clearly enjoying it. His cheeks were dusted in a blush as his eyes remained focused on Ignis' hands, hands that splayed out over his abdomen and worked up to his chest. Hands that curled at his neck making him sigh before they dragged back down his body, his nails leaving behind little blossoming trails of pink where they scratched his skin.

"Iggy…"

Ignis lifted his gaze to him, took notice of the tent in his pants and the longing in his stare, and how he was leaning away from the wall. "Mmm…. I said don't move…" he breathed out, pushing his hands down to his thighs. He hooked a finger beneath a garter strap and tugged on it, letting it snap back against his skin and elicit a gasp from his lips.

Ignis knew he was playing dirty now, doing the things to himself that he knew Noctis enjoyed doing. He wet his lips, moaning again as his hand passed over the growing bulge hidden beneath his boxer briefs. "Well, that's not going to do…"

Noctis whined as he watched his abdomen tighten and his hips lift and his hands push at the garment. Ignis slowly worked the navy fabric down wickedly long legs and then tossed them in Noctis' direction with a sly grin. 

Socks. _And garters_.

"Fuck," Noctis breathed heavily. "Come on Ignis… _really_ not fair."

"Sure it is. It's called consequences, Noctis. Bad boys don't get to play," he replied as he opened the lube and applied some to his hand. Long, elegant fingers ghosted over warm flesh from crown to base, gently curling around its rigidity. "Be good. And perhaps I'll let you touch me."

Ignis sucked in a breath as he gave himself a toying stroke, light and delicate, just like the thumb that pressed over his slit, working in a tantalizing circle over the sensitive head. Up and down his hand languidly went, teasing himself to full hardness. 

Five minutes had come and gone, but both men were rooted to their spots. Noctis watched, captivated, as Ignis' slick hand stroked, twisted, manipulated flesh, milked out pearly beads of precum that were begging to be licked up but were instead smeared against his skin as extra lubrication. Ignis let out a shaky breath, body twitching under the ripples of pleasure. 

"Ignis… please… please let me touch you." Noctis lifted his eyes from the erotic sight of Ignis pleasuring himself to his face. His cheeks were warm, mouth lightly parted, eyes half-lidded, and he was staring right back. The prince groaned at the sight. "Please… I've learned my lesson. I'll be good. So good, Iggy."

Ignis held his gaze, his hand still teasing over his length in leisure. He held the lube up in his direction. "Show me."

Noctis practically darted off the wall and toward the bed. He took the lube from him, dropping his other hand to skim over Ignis' chest, grinning at the way his breath caught at the gentle contact. "I will."

* * *

[If you'd like to read bottom Noctis, continue.]

[If you'd like to read bottom Ignis, go to chapter 2.]

* * *

Ignis didn't believe he'd seen Noctis strip from his clothing so quickly before. His verdant eyes raked over Noctis' physique, the lean muscle that Gladio had helped sculpt (and he made a mental note to thank him). He was already just as hard as Ignis imagined him to be, the head of his cock flushed, and he stamped back the urge to move, to lean over and take him in his mouth. 

Noctis seemed unaware of the mental dilemma Ignis was fighting back as he crawled onto the bed and leant over him. Ignis smiled softly as they met for a kiss that quickly turned heated, lips meshing together harder, more insistently, like the tongue asking for entrance. Ignis allowed it, tasting Noctis' soft moan as their tongues brushed together. There was a click and Ignis felt a bit of errant lube drip onto his chest as Noctis wet his fingers. He pulled back from the kiss and licked his lips for show and Ignis made a soft noise of approval.

Noctis seemed to blush a little, or maybe he was already feeling that hot, but Ignis found the dusting of pink on his cheeks lovely. The prince turned around and lowered his chest to the bed, putting his wonderfully toned rear on display for him. He reached back with slick fingers and teased them between his cheeks, dragging them over puckered entrance and then pushing one forward, all the way in to the last knuckle, with more haste than Ignis would've done.

Ignis bit on his lower lip, his own hand slowing down to a crawl as he watched Noctis begin to tease himself, building up to a steady rocking rhythm. 

"Do… do you like what you see?" Noctis asked cheekily, using Ignis' earlier words as he angled a second finger to his entrance. 

Ignis lifted his other hand, splaying it over the back of Noctis' thigh. "I do…" a breathy sound lifted from his lips as he watched his hole stretch around the second digit to accommodate it. "Very much."

Noctis groaned, the sound absorbed by the bedding, as he flexed his fingers within himself. Ignis kneaded at his flesh appreciatively, sliding his fingers toward the inside of his thigh, letting them graze against the swell of his balls. His eyes were transfixed on those slender fingers sliding in and out, spreading and twisting and reaching as deep as they could go.

"Does it feel good? Tell me…" Ignis rasped as he resumed stroking himself.

Noctis nodded against the bed. "Mmm y-yeah… but not as good as you."

"You can have me as soon as I think you're ready." Noctis whimpered then and Ignis grinned. "Come on, love, one more finger."

Wordlessly, breathlessly, Noctis obeyed - and what a picture he made, with his ass in the air and three fingers wedged inside, opening himself up. Soft sounds spilled out with each breath, with each push and prod of his fingers. He was incredibly sexy and Ignis made sure to tell him so.

"I… I want you… _now_ , Iggy… please."

With another squeeze to his thigh, Ignis hummed thoughtfully, stretching out the moment and the beauty of the sight. "Very well, you _have_ been doing good so far after all."

Noctis moaned softly as he slipped his fingers free and then lifted himself up onto his hands. He looked back over his shoulder at Ignis. "Come on, please… please."

Ignis smiled coyly at him and shook his head. "I said show me. I'm right here if you want me." His hand twisted slowly upward, gently squeezing over the head of his cock, letting his eyes flutter close.

Noctis' eyes fell to the motion and he moved without any further prompting. He straddled Ignis' body, shooing his hand away. Ignis cracked his eyes open as he let his hand fall aside, smiling at the lovely presence in his lap. 

Noctis reached down, wrapping his hand around Ignis to guide him to where he had wanted him all afternoon. Their eyes met, and without looking away, Noctis began to sink down onto him. A collective gasp rose between them, Noctis' hands pressing to Ignis' chest as he slowly continued to drop down, groaning as they fell flush together.

Noctis' head tipped back as he rolled his hips against him. "Nngh… fuck you feel good…"

"So do you," Ignis agreed, watching the way Noctis' muscles contracted and relaxed with each consecutive grind of his hips. The hands on his chest pressed more firmly as Noctis rose and then fell, steadily building to a comfortable rhythm.

Ignis' hands slid over his thighs. "Mmm I thought you wanted me?" he teased. "You could hardly keep your hands off me…"

Noctis grunted - a sound that could've been one of annoyance or frustration or determination, Ignis wasn't sure which, but the pace increased. Noctis met him faster and Ignis loved the look on his face, the way that the pleasure he felt crossed his features in such beautiful little twitches. He was gorgeous as he rode him, taking what he wanted. 

And Ignis was absolutely taken.

"Just like that," Ignis praised through a raspy breath, eyes drawn to the stretch of Noctis' throat as his head tipped back. Heated sighs left his lips, little blissful wisps, and Ignis moaned at the wonderful friction, at how warm he was wrapped around him. He counted himself so incredibly lucky.

The set pace quickly morphed with the growing need churning inside them. Ignis encouraged him through stuttered breath, to take him harder, faster still. _"You look so beautiful taking my cock."_ The way Noctis flushed even when he was on such display was endearing. 

Noctis sucked in a harsh gasp for air and hunched over him - noses, lips just a scant space apart, filled with pants and moans as he took a moment to try to catch his breath. His quick and needy pace slowed to a deeper grind, a mesh of their bodies. Ignis thought he was the most gorgeous person he'd ever seen, and he closed that tiny gap, kissing him again and again. 

Ignis' feet slid up higher on the bed in attempt to find a better angle, a purchase for them so he could roll his hips up into Noctis. Their bodies slid together, driving a more pronounced moan from his prince's lips and Ignis cupped his face, letting their lips just barely linger against one another's. Every sound that bubbled out from Noctis' parted mouth, Ignis kissed and tasted… savored. "Mmm... was this what you wanted, Highness?" He thrust upward, rocking his hips more firmly against Noctis' own downward roll. 

The _whimper_ that left him went straight to Ignis' groin. He wanted to hear it again. And again. And Noctis fell into the rhythm that Ignis began to set, rocking their bodies together, riding the ebb and flow, the rippling waves of pleasure. Ignis filled him deep, the greedy undulation of their hips striking places inside Noctis that had them both moaning praises. Ignis thought he had a bit of the upper hand, that he was going to drive Noctis over like this, but he pushed himself up onto his hands, shifting his hips and taking control back of the pace.

"By all means, love," Ignis breathed out, smiling, handing the reins back over. 

Noctis smiled at him, the gesture full of lust and adoration, shyness, trust… determination. His hands tightened in the sheets and Ignis set his own against Noctis' thighs as he began to ride him in earnest, taking him hard, fast, needy. 

Ignis let himself be pulled in by the pleasure, moaning openly in encouragement as he watched Noctis move upright again. He looked absolutely divine, flushed and covered in a sheen of sweat, glowing - ethereal. Ignis reached between them, rubbing along the length of Noctis' cock, fingers blindly smearing precum around the head of him, the glancing friction adding pulses of bliss to Noctis' already overflowing core. He was ready to burst.

Ignis' hands slid to hips as Noctis' rhythm faltered. His breaths were coming harshly and little tremors rocked through his slowing hips as he was faced with his impending orgasm, needing just a bit more. "Iggy… I…"

Holding him firmly, Ignis began to thrust up into him. "I didn't say you could stop. I know how much you want to cum, how good it feels to have me deep inside you. Come on, Noct, show me. Show me just how badly you want me."

Even with his words, Ignis kept aiding him, his grip nearly bruising, his thrusts just as eager and hungry as Noctis started up again. At full force he brought himself against Ignis, whimpering out as he grabbed onto his forearms for balance, their bodies pounding together. 

" _Ignis_ …" he groaned, voice pitching. 

Hot. It was so hot, and the blood was rushing in Ignis' ears, but nothing sounded louder or sweeter than Noctis crying out his name. 

The first warm splash hit his skin and then Ignis was lost, coming right after Noctis, groaning out as he spilled inside him, everything else fading away into hot white nothingness. And the first thing that returned to him was Noctis, hot and heavy slumped against him, breath rushing out against his skin. Ignis wrapped his arms around him, fingers stroking through Noctis' hair and down the center of his back. "Mmm you did so good, that was … amazing…," Ignis panted. 

Noctis moaned his agreement, thoroughly spent. His reaction earned a soft chuckle and a litter of gentle kisses against his cheek. "Are you alright?" Another grunt came in reply, but Ignis wasn't pleased. He lifted his hands and ran them through Noctis' hair, coaxing him to look up at him. "Come on, you know you have to say it. I have to hear it."

Noctis wet his lips and smiled. "I'm alright, Iggy… I can't feel my knees, but I'm alright."

Ignis smiled and held him close after that, rubbing his hands lovingly up and down the length of Noctis' body curled over him, his softening length slipping out of him. After a few more minutes of basking in the moment, he felt Noctis press a kiss to his chest. "I should be bratty more often," he murmured into his skin, "cause that was amazing."

Ignis shifted and rolled, found himself drawn down into the depths of Noctis' stare like to a siren at sea. His lips curled into a smile and he kissed him again. "I'll just have to think of new punishments for you… considering you have not learned your lesson." He glanced to the open laptop that had long gone to standby mode. "Will you let me finish my work _now_? I was nearly done."

Noctis reached up and cupped his face, giving him a nod. "I promise. Good behavior from here on out… for today."

"Good enough," Ignis chuckled and gave him another kiss before pulling back from him, drawing a hand through his hair. "Let me get us cleaned up."

Noctis nodded and stretched and Ignis tore his gaze away from the sight or he'd be tempted to just stay in bed and make an even bigger mess. He got up and headed into the adjoining bathroom to clean up before returning with a damp cloth. He paused as he saw Noctis at the laptop, typing, and he came up behind him to see what he was doing. "Are… are you finishing the email?"

Noctis smiled as he nodded. "Figured I would do you one better and finish it, then you wouldn't have to worry about anything else taking up your time. Just me."

Ignis chuckled as he read the closing remarks over Noctis' shoulder. "That… is quite acceptable."

"Yeah?" Noctis hit send at Ignis' hummed affirmation, and then looked at him. "Well, I did learn from the best."

They were both quiet smiles and gentle touches as Ignis wiped up Noctis' stomach and between his legs. Ignis was pretty sure that, even if the words were meant, he'd talked pretty because he had more in store for him. He wrapped his arms around Noctis and cuddled him close. He certainly hoped he did at any rate. 


	2. Noctis Takes the Lead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your choice!

Noctis pushed on Ignis' legs, and he silently obeyed, tenting and parting them for his prince. Noctis stared down at him with a hunger in his eyes that made Ignis nearly squirm. He was used to preparing meals, not being looked at like he was one. 

There was a loud click as Noctis opened the lube and dribbled some onto his fingers before reaching down and sticking them straight between Ignis' legs, between perfectly toned cheeks. He smeared the lube around his entrance, reaching with his other hand to fondle his balls, while he teased the strip of skin. "So hot Iggy… know you're even hotter in here~" he cooed as he began to sink a finger into him.

Ignis sucked in a breath at the sudden intrusion, never fully prepared for the initial breach, but always welcoming it. "Noct…"

"I got you Iggy," he promised, his voice was soothing, soft, like the gentle rock of his finger out and in again. Out and back in. Noctis moaned as his digit slipped all the way to the last knuckle. "There… Good?"

Ignis nodded under Noctis' heated gaze and then his finger began to pick up the pace, wriggling, swiveling, widening. Noctis caressed along Ignis' thigh, his fingers sliding beneath the garter, nails scratching at his skin as he dragged his touch back down. "Even when you try, you still can't touch yourself like I do."

Ignis opened his mouth to reply but a snap against his skin silenced him, made him gasp instead. More lube and then another finger pressed into him as Noctis lowered himself, his lips pressed in a kiss to Ignis' knee. Heat slowly bloomed behind his lips with the scrape of teeth and tease of tongue.

Ignis' breath hitched as he felt the intrusion, the stretch of his body to accommodate the extra width, and it felt glorious. "Come on, Noct," his voice wavered as his hips undulated against the warmth of those probing fingers, taking them deeper, Noctis' lips sliding higher on his thigh. Ignis was admittedly already turned on to the point where he wanted  _ more _ , it wasn't as if he'd been totally unaffected through all the teasing. He reached back down and took hold of himself with a sigh.

Noctis nipped at Ignis' inner thigh as presented to him and he began to thrust dual fingers into him, meeting the rock of his hips. If he wanted more then Noctis wasn't going to deny him. His teeth pressed into soft flesh a little harder and Ignis gasped, his entire body tensing, tightening, for just a beat before melting back into the bed. The warmth of pleasure rippled through him as Noctis' tongue tenderly brushed over the barely-stinging-now-pulsing-with-bliss mark (that Ignis was sure he was going to be seeing for days). 

Hips and fingers rocked together again and Ignis moaned as his prostate was found, his other hand dropping to find a home buried in Noctis' hair. His head pressed back into the bed as Noctis' fingertips built upon the pleasure in his center, from the opposite side of his own hand. It felt so good. Astrals,  _ he _ felt so good. He could come like this.

But he wouldn't. 

A hand curled around Ignis' wrist and pulled his touch away from himself, pinning him to the bed. Ignis rocked against the still thrusting digits and lifted his head to find Noctis staring at him (he always did like watching the way Ignis reacted to his touch, and that alone did things to Ignis, made him burn hotter than he'd ever admit out loud). Noctis' grip tightened at his wrist, his dark gaze holding Ignis' own captive as he angled a third finger and then pushed into him. He wriggled and curled, pressed his digits in as far as they could go and Ignis groaned, his lips parting for a heavy breath as Noctis' fingers began to explore. Stretch. Caress. Tease. Quicken.

Not to sound like a broken record, but that's all that was on loop in Ignis' brain.  _ So good. Feels so good. Noct. _ Instead of trusting his voice, Ignis' fingers tightened in his hair, the other grasping at bedding as he was struck by a particularly strong sensation of bliss, his thighs trembling from the ripples of it.

"Wish you could see yourself Iggy." Noctis' voice was quiet, awe-filled. "You look so good taking my fingers. And I found you~." He curled and rocked them, caressed his prostate, just in case Ignis missed what he was talking about before drawing his pace to a languidly teasing reprieve. "And those sounds… I'm so hard for you…"

"You should let me feel," Ignis said between breaths. "I'm ready for you…" he widened his legs even further, giving Noctis all the room he wanted. "All your teasing, your persistence… you've wanted me… now come take me."

Noctis grinned at him as he pulled back, standing to undo his pants. Ignis watched him closely, the anticipation for what was about to come locked his attention to Noctis' every movement. His gaze followed the pants down and off his legs. Noctis had wasted little time and took his boxers off with them and Ignis unabashedly let his eyes travel down only to find him still mostly hidden by the shirt. Noctis stepped closer, lifting off his shirt with a chuckle, baring himself completely and pleasing Ignis by doing so.

Ignis reached for him, letting his hands trail appreciatively down his chest. "You're so gorgeous, utterly divine," Ignis murmured, smiling up at him. "And all mine." He curled his hand around Noctis' cock, watching the way his face pinched in pleasure, a gasp splitting his lips. He stroked him slowly, thumb brushing over the head of him. "Mmm… more lubricant…"

Noctis picked it up without a word and squirted some directly onto himself and Ignis' fingers. He moaned as he worked it over Noctis' length, twisting his fingers around him from tip to root and back again, drawing him close to his puckered hole and smearing the excess against himself.

Noctis couldn't misinterpret such an invitation, and he took it, shifting his hips forward. Ignis' body yielded to his, their moans echoing one another's as Noctis slid forward, working himself flush to Ignis. Close still wasn't close enough and Ignis tugged Noctis down to him, cupping the back of his head as he kissed him - eager, hungry, deep. The prince had little trouble keeping up, his arousal burning just as wild.

There was a shift of hips and Ignis moaned, breaking the kiss with a soft curse as Noctis began to move. "Y-you feel incredible," he murmured, sliding his feet up to Noctis' hips.

"Not as incredible as you," Noctis countered and drove into him again, filling him with every inch he had to offer, and taking every heady groan as payment. Slowly, steadily, Noctis built a rhythm, fingers gripping onto Ignis' hips as he snapped forward into him.

"Mmm was this what you wanted, Highness?" Ignis asked as their bodies met again, his hands turning to fists in the bedding.

"It's getting there," he replied cheekily, a hand slipping down to grip at Ignis' thigh..

Ignis smiled at him, the adoration and desire he felt burning brightly in his eyes. He was positively lit up for Noctis (and while everyone knew it and could see it, this -  _ this alone _ \- belonged to Noctis). Ignis let his moans fall more freely, just for him, too. Hands greedily pulled him closer to the edge of the bed, and Ignis shifted willingly, bringing his knees closer to his chest, his heart racing and his whole body thrumming with a pleasant warmth.

At a more advantageous angle, Noctis thrusts seemed to fill him deeper, and Astrals it was not lost on Ignis. He moaned deeply, his hands clenching at the edge of the bed. " _ Yes _ … Noct…"

Soft grunts left his lips as he kept rolling his hips; the spot he was hitting that was driving Ignis crazy felt pretty damn amazing on his end, too. He leant over him, giving him a brief, breathless, kiss. Noctis' hand slid under the garter and pressed to the back of Ignis' thigh, pinning his bent limb and using it for purchase to thrust into him harder. Faster.

Ignis cried out, and he lifted a hand from the edge of the bed to cup Noctis' face, let his fingers slide back into his hair and hold onto him dearly. 

"Mmm there it is..." Noctis remarked through quickened breath. "What I wanted…"

Ignis gasped again as their bodies met, the smack of skin on skin lewd, loud, perfect. He couldn't even reach to touch himself, but every drive of Noctis' hips sent him scrambling towards that metaphorical edge. He felt so deep, so big, like this. Every thrust lit up his nerves, sent a rush of bliss to his core that only echoed back through him, resonated into the depths of his bones. 

"Give it to me, Ignis."

Ignis wasn't quite sure what he was asking for, but his body did, as familiar as it was. His fingers tightened in Noctis' hair, muscles tensed and trembled. Noctis didn't stop, which was perfect because Ignis didn't think he could beg him to keep going even if he wanted to. Heavy panting and moans were all that left Ignis' lips, the desperate, desirous way Noctis pounded into him left room for little else.

" _ Ignis _ -"

Was it a command? A warning? A declaration? None of it mattered, not really, the end result was the same. Ignis groaned out, his body going taut as release finally broke through him, the dam cracking and pure pleasure flooding out. Even for all the liquid heat pulsing through his veins, for as feverish as his skin was, his own release shooting over his stomach felt hotter.

Noctis followed after him. The rapture Ignis felt at hitting orgasm was a beautiful and erotic thing to witness. The way his body pulled him in, held him, squeezed him… How could he not? Noctis' fingers clenched and his eyes closed and he let out a deep sound as he joined Ignis, coasting the wave of orgasmic bliss.

They floated down together, Ignis' legs winding around Noctis as he all but collapsed against him. Chest to chest, Noctis barely held himself up on his forearms, but Ignis wasn't complaining. He was too occupied with trying to calm his heart, his breath, as he ran his hand over Noctis' sweat-slicked skin. He hummed in acknowledgement of the gentle kisses Noctis scattered about his neck and shoulder, gasping only as Noctis withdrew from him. His mouth on him was so tender though that Ignis found himself melting back into the hazy moment.

Those kisses trailed to Ignis' jaw and he turned toward them, lips meeting lips once again, and while not as impassioned as before, were no less loving. Ignis softly smiled as Noctis pulled away first, kissing his cheek and working to his other side. Soft, pleased sounds bubbled up between them as they kissed and caressed in the fuzzy warmth of the afterglow. 

"So…" Noctis began quietly.

Ignis' fingers raked through his hair in gentle persuasion. "So?"

Ignis watched his tongue dart over kiss-bruised lips. "That was uh… pretty good."

"Yes, it was," he agreed with a soft moan, his toes brushing against Noctis' thigh as he shifted.

Noctis cocked a brow, looking rather pleased with himself (Gladio must have taught him smugness as well). "I told you I'd show you."

Ignis gave him a smile and a nod of his head. "Oh, you certainly did."

"So am I off the hook? Am I back in  _ good boy _ standing with you?"

Ignis chuckled and cupped his face. "Yes, you are." He kissed him, holding him close, not ready to relinquish the moment just yet. He smiled when he pulled back from him, the happiness in the curl of his lips was mirrored in his gaze. "Although… you could probably stand to be bratty every now and then."

Noctis grinned down at him. "I'm going to remind you of this next time you complain."

"I hope you do."

Noctis kissed him again before untangling himself and getting up to go to the bathroom. Ignis glanced down at the mess on his stomach and stretched with a grin. He had no doubt the bedding would need a change, and he glanced to the laptop with a sigh. It seemed Noctis always got his way in the end, but he couldn't really be upset about it. 

He woke the screen back up, read over where he left off and began to finish typing his reply. He heard the flush and water run and the door open again. He heard Noctis' sigh and felt the bed dip beside him. Ignis jumped a little as the damp rag was pressed to his stomach, and he turned to smile at Noctis. He hit send on the email and then closed the laptop, turning to give him his full attention. "Done. See? You really wouldn't have had to wait much longer. Your patience still needs work," Ignis teased.

"It's not my fault economics and politics aren't half as fun as sex."

Ignis hummed in thought before wrapping his arms around him. "Well then I might have a  _ fun _ way to teach you."

Noctis smiled down at him and kissed him again. "Maybe next time you'll just have to  _ show me _ ."

"That can definitely be arranged," he replied and kissed him again, rolling them over on the bed with a chuckle, away from the laptop and responsibility, and to the only place that mattered to either of them - each other's arms.


End file.
